


Amending a Fruitless Puppy Love

by pyukumuku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: F/F, M/M, fuck you intsys give me happy lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: "--in that case I'd just start searching again for my ideal person." Is what Leon had always said when someone asked him what he would do if he doesn't get with Valbar. He had already made his peace long ago. Yet...he always finds himself staring at the broad back of the man he loved despite the journey he made.Today he met someone who does the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> leon is a confirmed gay and im THRIVING
> 
> also i hate fayes ending so im making her happy lol?

It was the end of their long journey. Everything was over at last. Duma was defeated, Alm and Celica were finally reunited, and with the recovery of both Zofia and Rigel things were finally starting to look up for their group.

Yet despite everything, Faye couldn't find it in her to be happy. Everything was finally OK, right? Yet...she questioned why she felt this way. She couldn't hide it from herself, and she knew it. She knew that what she was feeling was jealousy towards Celica. Faye wondered why she couldn't just have Alm for herself. 

But she knew the answer. It was clear as day. Alm didn't love her, simple as that.

 

* * *

 

 

The group settled in Castle Zofia for their celebration. There was food and drinks to go around, and there was always a cheer here and there to Alm and Celica's efforts. Yet nothing was as loud as the yell Clair had when Gray had proposed to her. 

Alm, Tobin, and Kliff were all there beside him. Congratulating him on the success. Tobin had Gray in a headlock and Faye could tell he looked bitter, but...he was still happy for his best friend. 

Faye bit her lower lip as she looked down, trying to hold back her tears. Why couldn't she be like Tobin? Why couldn't she be happy for Alm and Celica finally being together? Despite all the questions she asked herself, her heart continued to ache and ache. 

"Miss Faye?" A soft voice spoke up beside Faye, causing her to look back up in surprise. "O-Oh, I'm sorry...it's only me, Silque." The saintess smiled as she handed Faye a drink. "Do you...wish to talk? I've noticed that all you've done was mingle in the corner...is there something wrong?"

"..." Faye blushed and looked away. She couldn't admit that she was jealous. And that she hated how she was jealous. Faye wanted to tell Silque everything that plagued her mind, in hopes that she may truly get over her feelings for Alm. But all she did was smile and look back at Silque as she accepted the saintess' gift.

"...I'm fine."

 

\---

 

It was already the day after the party. But despite this, the group were still together. Perhaps everyone wanted this moment to last a little longer. Faye, however, had other plans. Tobin, Gray, and Kliff had all realized what they wish to do. But Faye wanted to run away from all of this, to go back to Ram and pretend she was never a part of the group. That she never loved Alm. But no matter what, the thought of him still plagued her. It was torturing. 

She found herself alone with a statue of Mila's Servant. Faye looked up at the statue, scanning it's gentle features and how it gently smiles down at those who pray to Mila. The village girl knelt down, holding her hands together in prayer. Praying to the Goddess Mila that she could recover from this. That she could finally be happy. 

"Praying is good and all...but good things come to those who _do._ " Yet another voice spoke up behind her. But it wasn't Silque, it was one of Celica's comrades, Leon. She didn't know the archer well, but from what she saw of him during the party, she could tell that he was very close to the Knight Valbar. The male smiled as he reached out to Faye. "Come on, get on up."

"...What do you want?" Faye let Leon help her up. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. During the party, all they did was share looks. "I'm...in a real hurry, so...--" She stopped as Leon placed his finger on her lips.

The archer chuckled. "What do I want? Well...I want to do a good deed for someone like me." Leon giggled as he removed his finger. "He's a good man, isn't he? That Alm boy. The priestess had always loved to talk about him whenever we were taking a break. It seems they truly were meant for one another..."

Faye held her breath and grasped her dress when Leon said that. The feelings of jealousy were already coming back. "...Am...I not good enough for him?" Her voice started to sound shaky. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Why...? What did I do wrong...!?" The girl sobbed into her hands. 

"..." Leon's face softened as he watched the girl in front of him cry. "...Oh, sweetie..." He moved her hands out of the way and fixed her hair. "...Things are going to be OK. Trust me...I know how it feels."

"Y-You...you do...?" Faye wiped the tears away from her eyes as she listened to Leon talk. "...How?"

Leon smiled as he pulled on Faye's hand. "Come with me." The archer lead her back to the foyer where some of their comrades were stationed. Some of them were talking to one another, trading stories and the like. Genny and Sonya waved at Leon before getting back into their conversation. The archer sat down on one of the seats and pat the one beside him. "Sit down with me."

Faye hesitated for a moment, before finally sitting down next to him. "So...um...why did you bring me here...?" She looked at the archer with a confused look, before quickly understanding why. "Oh..." She finally noticed how he gazed at Valbar, who was at the other end of the hall talking to Kamui. "...Is that him?"

Leon sighed wistfully as he pat Faye's head. "Yes. He's the man I truly do love. But...alas, he had already found someone else. But...I'm not that sad about it, why would I be? Seeing him happy makes me happy as well." The male smiled as he looked at Faye. "I made my peace with the possibility of him finding someone else. Do I wish it was me? Sometimes, but...it's already over. So why make a big fuss about it? There's no changing the past. All we can do is start anew." 

"But...don't you love him? Don't you want to be with him no matter what?" Faye frowned and questioned Leon further. "Why are you OK with this?"

"My dear...didn't I already say it? I had simply already made my peace and moved on. There's no use dwelling on it. Besides...I had already found someone that truly makes me happier than I am with Valbar." The archer blushed as Kamui grinned and waved at him. "It's a long story, but one I would repeat over and over in my head. We all have to move on, and moving on is a part of life. And with moving on, we can find happiness." Leon put his hand in Faye's. "I believe that you can move past this, and become a truly happy person. If Alm is happy, shouldn't you be happy as well? And besides..." He removed his hand. "You'll find something that will make you happier. Isn't there anything, or...anyone?" He gave her a knowing smile as he looked to Silque.

"Silque..." Faye mumbled as she looked with Leon. Silque was truly the only other person in the army she could call a friend. Despite what Faye had said to her, Silque still came to her in her time of need. Of course, Faye eventually apologized...but she still felt bad that she never really...had a proper talk with Silque about anything that isn't Alm. Faye pursed her lips as she stood up.

"Faye?" Leon looked at her with a worried expression, he feared he had said the wrong thing. "What's wrong?"

"...Excuse me, Mr. Leon. But...I have something to do. Something I should have done a long time ago." Faye smiled at him before running away towards Silque. 

"..." Leon stood up and smiled as he watched Faye hug Silque. He could hear the many apologies that the villager showed upon the saintess. "What a wonderful pair those two make..."

"Leon?" Kamui appeared beside the archer and put his arm around him. "What's going on with them, babe?"

"Are you really that oblivious?" Leon chuckled as he gave Kamui a kiss on his cheek. "...Just a good deed." The archer smiled again as he saw Silque and Faye together, talking things out. "Do you think I make a fitting best man?"

"What?" The mercenary gave his boyfriend a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing..." The archer giggled as he continued to watch the two girls. "Just thinking out loud."

\---

The next day, the villagers and Alm had said their farewells to one another. Kliff left to travel the world, Gray settled down with Clair and became a Valentian Knight alongside Tobin. Faye however, found a better way to spend the rest of her days than to stay in Ram Village. Before she left, she bade farewell to Alm. Wishing him and Celica a life filled with happiness for the two of them. She left to Rigel with her hand in Silque's.

She felt as if she was on the top of the world. When she noticed Leon leaning on the wall, she asked Silque to excuse her and ran towards him with a smile on her face.

"...You're really leaving?" Leon returned the smile. "I almost could cry! We may have talked only once, but it feels as if I'm sending my daughter off!" The archer laughed before continuing. "...Good luck out there, sweetheart."

Faye nodded. "...Yeah. But...before I go..." She looked down and fumbled with her hands before finally hugging Leon. "...Thanks for helping me."

"..." Leon's expression softened as he hugged her back. "...Go get em' for me, you hear?"

"I hear!" Faye let go and gave Leon a bright smile before going back to Silque. "See you again someday, Mr. Leon!" 

The archer felt something well up within him. He waited until Silque and Faye were only just blurs before he started to cry. "Oh, what am I doing crying for a girl I had only just met...!" The archer laughed to himself as he wiped away his tears. He truly hoped for the best for the two girls.

\---

Later on, Leon had finally heard news regarding the two. He heard of two saintesses traveling around Rigel healing the wounded together. When questioned on his smile, he had only laughed and smiled wider. "...I'm so proud." Was all the archer said to them.

 

 


End file.
